


Fix That Pinball Machine(idk might change later?)

by Chillingshadow



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boris is a sweetheart, Cartoon Physics, Constant Vigilance, F/M, Gen, Goddamn it satan, Honey B. Bunny (oc), Mental Abuse, Mind Games, PTSD bendy, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, Reincarnation, The summary is shit, There will be fluff, alice get your shit together, bacon soup, bendy is a spymaster like dang son why u creeping, bendy is short af, bendy wtf, crossovers, deals are made, double dipping(the horror), fuck joey drew, henry you blind burrito, im so sorry, irregular updates(pls BEAR wit me), might add a lil romcom, my first fanfic(be gentle), puns galore, smol bendy, so much fluff(but that's later), the toon worlds are connected, toon oc, toon town (who framed roger rabbit), umbrellas wielded, will probably update summary if more stuff changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillingshadow/pseuds/Chillingshadow
Summary: Somebody needs to sort out Human Resources in the after life because Jan calls bullshit.Janice Walder an aspiring cartoonist whose clock got punched out too early and is gonna raise hell about it.Watch out Satan!---Hilarity may ensue





	Fix That Pinball Machine(idk might change later?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more fanfics with toons Oc not just Bendy/reader (yes I realize this is a si oc fic but I wanted one with a toon) and wanted to explore the toon world a lil bit too.  
> I thought it was really interesting and wanted to try to do it myself so I'll be exploring some of those aspects in this fic.  
> \---  
> Also pls note that'll be updating from my phone so it might be iffy at times  
> (I never posted anything here before)

Holy Crap someone actually opened this

I'm worried that when I reach over to get my Fic from my app all the tags and stuff will disappear ;-; and it took me like 3 hrs to do 

So I'm gonna post this and then edit it later to add the chapter (｀_´)ゞ pls be patient


End file.
